


something forgotten

by daiseerose



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Drabble, I Tried, M/M, Only slightly shippy, for the ssss forum secret santa, i know this is horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiseerose/pseuds/daiseerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tuuri hears something she hasn't heard in a long time</p>
            </blockquote>





	something forgotten

Tuuri was very confused when she heard the singing, because it felt out of place in the silent world. tuuri hasn't heard anyone sing for a long time, since maybe back when she was little..  
tuuri shivered. She thought nothing of the singing,and went back to translating the books. she got curious though, what exactly was going on? the singing was in swedish, but she couldn’t imagine emil singing. Her curiosity got the best of her, and she decided to . she looked around, making sure that sigrun or mikkel wasn’t around, she didn't want them to think she was slacking off. she bent over and peeked into the keyhole, and what she saw surprised her.

there Emil was, singing, and dancing with lalli, who to Tuuri’s surprise, -was smiling and quietly laughing. emil was holding his hands and swinging around, singing a song she didn't recognize.both were red face, but smiling. 

Tuuri was glad Lalli has made a friend, Lalli didn't really had many friends, people thought he was too weird, and he wasn’t very social. he has lived a lonely life, in both their village and in kerru. But now he has emil, he has a friend, and Tuuri is very glad.

still smiling, Tuuri sat back down, and returned to translating the books, her thoughts lost in the past.

**Author's Note:**

> please add constructive criticism! it's welcomed! (please)


End file.
